


Lace Dragon Changes Orbit.  5 Drabbles.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-Post from LJ.Five drabbles going through the idea that Miranda’s dragon image changes to Lace Dragon as her relationship with Andrea is revealed.So I'm really glad that I put the words of the 'prompts' in the titles.  This was from mxrolkr's Two Word Challenge on LJ and the numbers matched up to words and the words became the drabble titles.





	Lace Dragon Changes Orbit.  5 Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxrolkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrolkr/gifts).



**Title** : Lace Dragon Changes Orbit. 5 Drabbles.  
**Characters** : Miranda/Andrea  
**Word Count** : 100 words in each of 5 drabbles  
**Rating** : PG  
**Prompt** : Mxrolkr’s Two Word Prompt Fest  
**Summary** : Five drabbles going through the idea that Miranda’s dragon image changes to Lace Dragon as her relationship with Andrea is revealed.  
**Beta** : Jah728  
**Disclaimer:**  standard disclaimer on my fic community and my LJ page  
**A/N** : I knew when I saw the prompts and Lace Dragon next to Changes Orbit that I wanted to write it. Thank you to Mxrolkr for the inspiration.  
  
_**Lace Dragon Changes Orbit. 5 Drabbles.**_  
  
_**#32. Lace Dragon. (100 words.)**_  
  
Sighing, Miranda primly refolded the newspaper. As usual she had made the news and this time it was personal. ‘What are you doing?’ She typed into her phone. Piling the other periodicals on top of the most troubling one, Miranda deliberately tried to avoid it. ‘Changing your image.’ Came the reply after a few moments. ‘See what lace did for leather? Whole new connotation, right?’ Miranda puffed air through her nostrils momentarily wishing she could breathe fire. ‘Is it not enough that you’ve changed me?’ She tapped back to the troublesome reporter. ‘You said to be ready. I’m being proactive.’  
  
  
_**#16. Changes Orbit. (100 words.)**_  
  
Their front-page picture caught Miranda’s eye. Advisable? Perhaps not.  However, her darlings had tired of secrecy. She would admit change was good—fashion thrived on it. However, the scandal that their relationship would temporarily stir up, did not please her one bit. Two weeks ago The Mirror had briefed her softer side to the world under the headline, Lace Dragon. Today’s headline was sure to wreak havoc on their lives as it explained that the Lace Dragon Changes Orbit. ‘I hope you know what you are doing.’ Miranda tapped into her phone. ‘You’re trending on twitter #lacedragon,’ came the reply.  
  
  
_**#21. Unwelcome Fear. (100 words.)**_  
  
For two weeks the paparazzi hounded them—the reporter found herself to be the scoop, while the twins couldn’t breathe. Miranda’s ‘I told you so’ glee wore off quickly. Hearing the loves of her life complaining after the longest two weeks of their lives, Miranda felt an unwelcome fear forming in her belly. It broke her sleep and punctured her view of the future. Her equanimity turned to a cold anger as her loves suffered because of their proximity to her. ‘Can I be all dragonsy now?’ She typed to her lover while editing the book. ‘YES.’ Came the reply.  
  
  
_**#18. Going Home. (100 words.)**_  
  
Pictures of the young starlet leaving rehab flooded the media and ended the frenzy around Miranda’s household. Surveying the publications on her desk, Miranda looked much like the dragon cleaning its claws after a fresh snack. Emily steered clear and the second assistant answered the phone under her desk. Marking the occasion Miranda wore a modified dangling jacket in shimmering blue and green leather that revealed an intricate lace bodice that hugged her curves into an A-line skirt over blue and green shimmering rayon. One member of the press correctly identified the leather style as dragonleather, though she kept quiet.  
  
_**#2. 52 Steps.**_  
  
‘Inviting Douglas had been a great idea,’ Miranda mused as she watched him walking behind her bride. He’d been surprised to be invited, but knew to enjoy it. How the twins had convinced him to dress up, she’d never know. This wedding, pillow talk dream, had turned into a beautiful reality as her bride took the fifty-two steps across the sanctuary toward her. With no press or photographer in sight, the brunette recruited the twins and Douglas into duty. Those happy photos showed a lace dragon that had really changed her course. ‘Too bad they’d never be published,’ Miranda smiled.  
  
  
  
_**FIN.**_  
  
x


End file.
